


Bound 2

by envythenight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: (kylo is trans), Daddy Kink, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/envythenight/pseuds/envythenight
Summary: Kylo owes Hux a favour...





	Bound 2

**Author's Note:**

> I've held onto this for a while because it was originally going to be a coda to a main story, but I finally decided that I don't think I'm going to finish writing that story, so here you go! To help flesh out what's going on, here are the sparknotes for the main story: 
> 
> \- Kylo likes being humiliated by Hux and Hux finds out and abuses it to his full advantage. He's a very callous and cold person and basically doesn't ever do or say anything nice to Kylo.  
> \- One time, Hux asks for a favour (to be named later) in return for letting Kylo come. Kylo agrees.

“I’ve decided on the favour that you owe me,” Hux said, staring down at Kylo impassionately.

Hux’s shirt sleeves were rolled up, his tie removed and the first button underneath his collar undone. He looked so beautiful in that moment that Kylo was ready to accept anything that he asked.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Hux said slowly, popping open another shirt button, “and you’re going to call me Daddy.”

Kylo’s breath hitched, sure he had misheard.

“What?” he said, not thinking.

Hux’s glare sliced through him and Kylo instinctively leant forward to kiss Hux’s shoes and quickly whispered, “Sorry, sir.”

“Sorry…?” Hux waited for Kylo to finish the sentence with the correct word.

Kylo squirmed, unable to look at Hux’s face.

“Sorry, D-Daddy,” Kylo finally stuttered out, feeling mortified that the word was even able to come out of his mouth.

“That’s my good boy,” Hux purred, and Kylo was so thrown off by the sudden niceness that he flushed. “Now do Daddy a favour and take out his cock.”

Kylo was still kind of dazed from getting actual praise from Hux that he did it without even having to think about it.

Hux’s cock was not fully hard and Kylo ached to be the one to bring it to fullness. He whimpered slightly and looked up at Hux through full lashes.

“Can I?” he whispered. “Please?”

“Who are you asking?” Hux prompted, placing his hand behind Kylo’s head.

Kylo hesitated and then,

“Please, Daddy, can I suck your cock? Please?”

“Oh Kylo,” Hux smiled. “Since you asked so nicely…”

Hux guided Kylo’s mouth to his cock, groaning as it slipped between Kylo’s plump lips. Hux slowly withdrew. Kylo gently licked the tip as it left his mouth. Hux’s hand remained on the back of his head, his thumb stroking gently, but otherwise Hux didn’t move. His cock remained at a distance. It took a few seconds for Kylo to realise, but when he did, his eyes flicked up to Hux’s before returning to his cock. Kylo opened his mouth, waiting.

“Good boy,” Hux said softly.

Kylo melted.

He gratefully took Hux’s cock as it was pushed between his lips again. He worshiped it, whimpering his appreciation as it choked him.

When Hux finally removed it from his mouth, Kylo whined at the loss.

“Shh, Sweetheart,” Hux murmured, and Kylo’s heart stuttered. He’d never been called that by Hux before, but the gentleness of it warmed him. He wanted to be called that over and over again. “Ask me nicely, and I’ll reward you…”

By this point, Kylo was willing to do whatever Hux wanted if he could keep getting rewarded with nice words. He didn’t even need to hesitate before his next sentence.

“Please fuck me, Daddy,” he begged, looking up at Hux through his lashes.

Hux’s cock twitched.

If it affected Hux this much, Kylo would call him Daddy every day for the rest of his life.

“Oh Sweetheart…” Kylo shivered at hearing that word again. “You beg, so well… Get up on the bed.”

The last part was the closest to an order Hux had come in a while. Kylo scrambled to obey, laying on the bed and spreading his legs wide, just as Hux liked.

“You look lovely,” Hux said softly, running his hands up Kylo’s thighs.

Kylo shivered and looked away in embarrassment as he felt himself leaking. He hated that the size of Hux’s hands on his body turned him on like this.

“Look at me,” Hux ordered.

Kylo forced himself to turn back to those sea-glass eyes between his legs.

“Good,” he purred. “And good boys get rewarded.”

And then he placed his hands on either thigh, pulled Kylo towards him, and gently kissed his clit. Kylo whimpered, suddenly sure he was now leaking onto the bed sheets.

“So wet,” Hux teased. He slipped a single finger inside Kylo, pumping gently. “Do you like it that much when I pleasure you with my mouth?”

Kylo’s body jerked as he both tried to move away from Hux and towards him at the same time. He felt overwhelmed, yet he also wanted Hux to force himself deeper.

At Kylo’s movement, Hux used his free hand to hold one of Kylo’s legs down. Kylo strained against Hux’s hand, but Hux increased the force on his leg, and Kylo was unable to move. A moan slipped from his mouth, even as he hated himself for being turned on by being overpowered.

“Do you like that Daddy’s stronger than you?” Hux crooned, adding a second finger and pumping faster. “That he can do what he wants with you?”

A lump in his throat prevented him from answering, so Kylo nodded instead. Hux leaned forward.

“Daddy likes it too,” he whispered. “But don’t worry, Sweetheart, he’ll take care of you.”

At the term of endearment, Kylo clenched around Hux’s fingers, and Hux’s other hand stroked his leg.

“That’s right, Sweetheart, this is just for you.”

He slowly removed his fingers and Kylo sobbed. He tried to lift his legs to wrap around Hux and pull him back, but Hux’s grip on his left leg was iron, and the right leg was ineffectual without the other to help. Then Hux’s newly freed hand came down on Kylo’s right leg and forced it back against the bed.

“Daddy, please!” Kylo whimpered, eyes closing in shame at how quick he was to beg, especially with that word.

“I know, Sweetheart,” Hux said softly, and guided his cock to Kylo’s cunt.

Kylo gasped as the head breached him, his hips automatically canting up to force Hux deeper inside, but Hux pushed them back down.

“Daddy’s gunna take his time, Kylo.”

It was sweet torture as Hux sunk inch by inch deeper into him. Each time Kylo’s breath hitched, Hux stopped and thoroughly kissed him until his lips were wet and his eyes were glassy.

Hux started gentle, kissing him throughout each languid thrust. Kylo knew the futility of trying to get Hux to go at a pace other than his own, and he did not have the energy to fight for more. Instead, he met each thrust with a raising of his hips, knowing Hux needed nothing more.

Hux licked tears from his cheeks.

“Do you want Daddy to go faster?” he teased, and Kylo could do nothing but answer honestly:

“I want what Daddy wants,” he whispered, another tear leaking from each eye.

“Oh, Sweetheart, that was the right answer,” Hux growled, his hands moving to Kylo’s hips and squeezing so tight that there would be bruises.

Now with each thrust, he pulled Kylo’s hips towards him, burying himself deeper inside and causing Kylo to gasp. Sensation was building inside Kylo and he pulled Hux closer to him, forcing his hands away from Kylo’s hips, but Kylo more than made up for it by matching each thrust himself. His fingers started digging into Hux’s back, overwhelmed and with no other outlet.

“Say it,” Hux growled, and Kylo tried to force the word out, but suddenly it wouldn’t come.

“Hux,” he pleaded instead.

It did no good.

Hux’s cock was wet and shiny when he pulled out, and Kylo felt so empty.

“Please, please,” he begged, but Hux was unmoved. Desperation seemed to make it easier than anything, and the words spilled forward: “Oh god, Daddy please, I love you, please…!”

“There,” Hux said, and kissed him till his lips were bruised. “Was that so difficult?”

Hux thrust harder than ever when he slipped back inside. Kylo could feel he was so close, and his fingernails dug half-moons into Hux’s back.

“Daddy, I—”

Hux kissed him through it, and Kylo was whimpering and shivering by the end. Kylo clenched around Hux’s cock, which seemed to catch him almost by surprise, and he came. Kylo could feel Hux pulsing inside him. In return of the favour, Kylo kissed him through his release.

When Hux was finished, he lay by Kylo’s side and Kylo curled into him.

“Daddy’s so proud of you,” Hux said, stroking down Kylo’s back, and Kylo buried his nose into Hux’s chest. “You did such a good job.” He tilted Kylo’s face up so they were staring into each other’s eyes. “Do you need Daddy to give you anything?”

Kylo hesitated for a second, because he wanted something that Hux didn’t normally give to him, at least not the way he wanted that moment. But Hux seemed so soft and gentle that Kylo felt certain, even if he couldn’t place his finger on why, that Hux would do it for him.

“Could you kiss me?” He paused. “Gently…?”

Hux smiled at him and then leant in, pressing his lips to Kylo’s as lightly as a butterfly would land. He did it again, only this time, he licked Kylo’s lip to make him open his mouth.

Kylo didn’t think he’d ever been kissed so lovingly. It was almost lazy, and he found himself responding to Hux’s movements without thinking. He felt at peace.

“Thank you, Daddy,” he said quietly, when he was satisfied. It was slightly forced, but Hux looked so proud of him that it was worth it.


End file.
